one thing changes everything
by laurenlou
Summary: my first story based just after new moon edward gets caught and bella really upset who will help her read review x-x-x
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight at all blah blah blah **

**I know its rubbish but i just though i put it yes there is lot of mistake and errors i am looking for someone to share the story with so i do a chapter and they do one so there will lots of ideas **** xxx**

B pov

I woke up feeling refresh and happy and with no worries which was diffrent. I hoped straight out of bed and headed towards the bathroom with a skip in my step and i didnt trip YESS!! . I had a shower and put on my new underwear set from alice ( of course duhhh) i put on some dark blue skinny and a plain white cami ( i think alice fashion advice is wearing off) i let my hair fall down my back in loose waves i looked good if i do say so myself . as i walked down the stairs i felt my stomach grumble i headed to the kitchen i got my self a piece of toast. When i was done i went out to my truck my baby i got in and started to head over to the cullen as i was there most of my time they were my second family. I pulled up to their drive all the cars where there. I was suprised when edward didnt come out straight away when he heard my truck. I went up to the door it was open so i walked in and went straight up to edwards room to suprise him, i heard a bang and a gasp as i walked up i went to his door and slowly opened it they hadnt seen me but i saw them they were on top of each other with a only a sheet covering them the were..... rosalie and edward were i could feel tears running down my face he stoped and saw me ' bella...' was all he could say before i went running down the stairs and good old bella fell i waited for the floor to come but insteat big cold arms held me i looked up and it was emmett i ran out the house crying but the sound for growling rosalie and edward came down stairs as i got in my truck edward came out trying to stop me ' bella please wait' i just ignored him and drove off

crying my eyes out i could hardly see when i got home i ran up to my room i didnt see if charlie was home i ran to my window and locked so he coudnt get in i didnt want to see him ever again i hated him i sat crying for ages it seemed when my phone went off i had 8 missed calls form alice 12 from edward just then i got a text.

Bells

open the window its me

em xx

I went to the window and as i supected emmett was waiting there with his little boy grin. I looked around to see i edward was my phone went off again.

He's not here promise

Em xx

I slowly opened the window and as soon as i didnt emmett jump in a came over and gave my me the big hug ever i started crying again he rocked me slowly i didnt even notice we where sitting on my bed i must have fell asleep coz next thing i know it was pitch black and i was curled up in my blanket. I sat up quickly and looked around . " bella it's ok im here nothing will hurt u ever again ok go back to sleep" as soon as i saw emmett i felt fine i curled back up and fell back to sleep.

**ok yes no should i give up review plz pretty plz with emmett on top **** x-x-x-x**

**lauren x-x**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry haven't updated my laptop broke and I forgot about this story opps sorry can't believe I got 3 review didn't think I'd get 1 hehe uv made me happy ok enough chatting the update awaits ..............

B pov

I woke up feeling blank, I sat up slowly, I realised it was Monday great school I laid back down hoping to fall asleep and miss this day. Then my phone went off

You need to get you will be late don't worry I will pick u up in 30 we ave got to help each other right

Em xx

Then it suddenly hit me Emmett I ad forgot about him in all the crying I didn't think about him I felt my heart break again not for me but for Emmett. After 10 minutes I got up went to my closet I didn't have a clue what I was gonna wear. In the corner of my eye I saw a pink sticky note stuck to some clothes on a hanger I read it

Here I sorted out your outfit; we're here for you Ali xoxo

Good old Alice I slipped on the black skinny's and blue and cream striped top and some black converses I left my hair it still in its loose waves just gave it a brush I put on a little make up. Just some mascara and lip-gloss just then i heard a beep i looked out of the window and Emmett was waiting in his jeep. I ran down stairs not tripping (YESS) i got in the jeep and looked at Emmett he gave me a big hug which made me feel better then we were off to school yay this would be fun ............

Lauren xoxox


End file.
